Roses Are Red
by NoTimeToStop
Summary: The Evil Queen has been keeping a secret from her daughter: Evie has a half-sister. When her long-lost sister returns to Auradon and inserts herself into Evie's life, Evie struggles with jealousy and the need to protect her territory. At the same time, a mysterious creature is stealing the hearts of young men, and it may be coming to Auradon next. {Rated T for minor violence}
1. Prologue

**Roses Are Red**

 **Prologue**

"Where are we going?" he laughed. Jovial, deep. He had grown up among these trees; he knew the forest better than he knew the lines and freckles on the back of his hand. He had climbed them hundreds of times, to the very top, gazing out upon the world with wide eyes. As a child he believed they sang to him when he was asleep. He named them – regal, mystical names like the ones in the books Mother read to him. Tonight the trees reached their leafy branches up to the night sky, casting shadows on his honey-tanned skin from the pale moonlight.

"It's a secret," she teased. But there was no place in the forest secret from him. She led him deeper and deeper into the brush, down twisting paths where there were no trails. Her feet were lithe and sure, and he was surprised. Had she been to the forest before? Her creamy skin was bleached in the moonlight, whiter than fresh snow and just as cold. Her hand was freezing. The night darkened her hair, but he could still see its extraordinary color, contrasted against her flesh, the elegant curve of her ivory neck and the tip of her spine peeking out of her swoop-backed dress. He had the sudden sensation that he was being led by a ghost, and he laughed. She didn't ask what was funny, but looked back at him once to smile fondly with her wine-colored lips. Her eyes were deep pools in the darkness he wished to dive into and drown.

She stopped in front of a large tree. The oldest in the forest, almost five hundred years old. The elders believed it was a sacred tree, the resting place of the ancient spirits that had come before them. He didn't believe such things, but he loved that old tree. His father had brought him here often as a child, and taught him his ways. It was here he first learned to be one with nature. He called this tree Your Majesty; he called it the King of the Forest. Majesty was his favorite.

"Come," the phantom said, and he allowed her to lead him to the base of the tree. She settled him down in the curve of the trunk, and kissed him. He ran his hand through her hair and returned her passionate kiss. She entangled her body against his, but while his temperature rose as their embrace intensified, radiating off his skin, he flesh remained as smooth and cool as marble. Flawless.

He needed air. She pulled back and smiled. Her hair had come loose from its elastic, and tumbled around her face in a thick curtain. She stroked his face with her hand, and began to hum a quiet song. The night was silent. No animals scurried, no twigs snapped. There was no sound. None, except for the girl's murmured song.

A breeze blew gently across his chest, drifting down one leaf as soft as a feather, and in his ear he thought he heard the whisper of his name. "Run! Run!"

The girl sang softly, her fingers stroking down the line of his jaw and neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He could make out the words faintly as she sang: "Oh my love is like a red, red rose blooming the spring. She grew along the riverbank, and I picked her on my way. But my red, red rose has hidden thorns and she pricked me when I touched. And as I laying dying my red, red rose, so beautiful and fair, drank my blood into the earth and the color of her hair."

It was a strange little ditty. One he was sure he had never heard before, but the tune was vaguely familiar – as though it had once come to him in a dream or faded from memory, like the last traces of dusk and magic.

She spread her fingers on his chest, and he shivered. He wanted to kiss her again, but she shushed him patiently. She bent her fingers, and he felt the little pricks of her fingernails on his skin. But she didn't stop. Her long fingers dug into his chest, igniting a burning pain. Blood stained his loose shirt. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound emerged. In one swift motion her eyes flared, red and demonic in the darkness, and she ripped the beating heart from his chest. It pulsed quickly in her hand, like the heart of a little bird: _thump_ _thump_ , _thump_ _thump_. "Shh," she quieted, stroking her fingers over the beating heart.

She raised the heart to the moonlight, inspecting it, and sighed. Not right. This one wasn't right. She placed the heart in a jewel-encrusted box hidden in her satchel. "What a waste." She gave the boy one final parting kiss on his head and left him. She faded into the darkness.


	2. Chapter One: Heartless

**Chapter One: Heartless**

"Did…you…hear?" Carlos panted excitedly, bending with his hands on his knees so he could catch his breath.

"Hear what?" Evie did a final flourish on Mal's left pinkie with her brush and moved on to her right hand. Mal blew hot breath on her fingernails, and held up her hand to appreciate her friend's work. The polish was the deep purple of galaxies, overlaid with a sheer emerald – not too much – that caught and reflected the light. It gave Mal the appearance of having magic at her fingertips. She loved it. "It's wicked," she purred in mischievous delight. "You're really good at this."

Evie smiled. "Thank you."

Carlos pouted. "Don't you guys want to hear my big news?"

"Not really." Jay's eyes were glued to the television screen as he punched and dodged, playing his new boxing game. Carlos' eyes drooped and watered like a disappointed puppy's. He had been all excited to tell his friends what he had heard, and they didn't even care.

"I guess you guys already heard. The fourth attack in two months – and this one so close to Auradon. It's scary."

"What?" Mal jumped up, and Evie accidentally smeared polish down the side of her hand: "Oopsie." Jay abandoned his gaming console and stood beside Carlos. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. He had their attention now. "What are you talking about?" Mal repeated.

"Last night a guy was attacked in Sherwood Forest. His father found him this morning. He was just like the other victims: totally unresponsive, but his eyes were frozen wide open, and the veins in his chest were black."

"Was he-?" Mal couldn't say the words. It was too horrible.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded. "He's missing his heart."

The first attack occurred a few weeks prior, in the booming city of Camelot. No one had thought much about it then; it was a big city which had been practicing magic since its days of legend, and the victim was an inexperienced young sorcerer. An eager but clumsy chap by the name of Merle – a distant but undistinguished relative of mighty Merlin himself. The rumor was that he had been a victim of an enchantment gone wrong, and he had unwittingly unleashed a curse upon himself. All the best sorcerers in the land were attempting to cure him, but so far no remedy had been found.

The second attack occurred a week and a half later. Vance – a prolific and direct descendant of the Holy Knight Lancelot – was discovered in the stables, in the same condition as Merle. His eyes stared unmoving in terror, his breathing was shallow, his skin pale, the veins in his chest a dark web. In all appearances, a living corpse, trapped in an unresponsive body. His heart had been pulled from his chest.

The third attack happened in El Dorado. It appeared the culprit was moving south. Attacking young men in their prime. Stealing their hearts and leaving them cold and near-death. There were few clues, no suspects. There were rumors of ghosts and vampires and ancient beasts. Curfews were installed, and citizens locked their doors at night. Strangers were met with suspicion and driven from cities and towns. Leaders met and discussed strategy. But how could they catch and kill a threat when they had no idea what they were looking for?

Panic was beginning to spread throughout the surrounding kingdoms. In Auradon, life continued as usual: classes and practices, shopping and sunny days, and picnics in the park. The threat seemed distant and faraway. Surely nothing could touch them in beautiful Auradon.

Until now.

"Is it anyone we know?" Jay asked. The Auradon knights often played the Sherwood Falcons on the tournie field. He had gotten to know a few of the guys quite well. He would even call some of them friends.

Carlos nodded again, slowly this time, solemnly. The space between his eyebrows wrinkled. "Robbie," he admitted. "It was Robbie." Robbie Hood – the prince of the forest, son of Robin Hood and the lovely (once maiden) Marion, captain of the Sherwood team. A boy of remarkable charm, wit, and sportsmanship.

Jay's hands closed into fists at his sides. His nails bit into the palms of his flesh. "When are they going to stop whatever's doing this?" He couldn't dismiss the rumors any longer. This was personal now, and he wanted this creature dead. Evie rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, but could offer no words.

"They can't stop it until they figure out what it is," Carlos replied pessimistically.

"Or who." Mal's brow was furrowed. Merle, Vance, Robbie – she could see a pattern forming: young man of nobility, status, and potential. What kind of creature had the ability to stalk and prey upon such a singular type? If the culprit came to Auradon, she knew exactly who it would target next."Come on," she said, "or we'll be late for assembly."

A school-wide assembly had been called that morning – and now they knew why. Mal had assumed it was going to be another rah-rah pep rally or a ball announcement or something equally as ridiculous, but when they entered the assembly hall, the air was buzzing with tension and apprehension. The room was filled with whispers – hushed and anxious. Faces pale and taunt. Even the cheerleaders had been drained of their peppiness. None of them shook their pom-poms or long ponytails.

Headmistress Fairy Godmother stood on stage, her hands folded neatly on her diaphragm. She was speaking in quiet whispers with King Beast and Queen Belle, who sat in cushioned folding chairs. Fairy Godmother's perma-smile was on her face, but it was small and false. Mal could read the anxiety behind it and the apprehension in the crows' feet around her eyes. Ben sat next to his parents. He caught Mal's eye, smiled, and waved. She waved back, and the four friends filed into a row near the front, where Doug and Lonnie had saved them seats. Mal saw Evie's hand lightly touch Doug's as she sat down.

Fairy Godmother stepped forward, and the auditorium instantly stilled. There were no whispers or jokes, no shuffling of bodies in chairs. The headmistress didn't even need to politely clear her throat, as she often did to call attention. All eyes were riveted anxiously on her, waiting for her to speak. She was wearing a skirt suit of her accustomed light blue colour, and her hands remained neatly folded as she spoke in her gentle voice. She was the image of comforting calm, but Mal thought she saw the fairy's lip tremble slightly.

"I'm sure you have all heard the news of the recent attack in Sherwood Forest on Robbie Hood. We were all greatly saddened to hear of the attack on one of sister schools, and we wish Robbie a full and speedy recovery."

"How is he supposed to recover without his heart?" a male voice, one of the boys from the team, yelled. His question was met with whispers of agreement. Such an outburst would have normally been sarcastic and disruptive in nature, and quickly reprimanded by the headmistress. But they could hear the legitimate fear behind his words. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Please be assured that we are doing everything we can to assure the safety of our students," the Fairy Godmother continued, ignoring the student's question while addressing the root of his concern. "The well-being of our students is our top priority, but we are confident in the ability of our school faculty to handle any concerns that may arise. There is no reason for undue panic."

"What if the creature comes to Auradon next?" Someone called from the back. People murmured their agreement, and looked to the headmistress for information she couldn't know.

"There is no evidence to suggest the 'attacker'," the Fairy Godmother always chose her words with the utmost precision and care; the identity and species of the attacker were a mystery, and she did not want to further perpetrate rumours and paranoia by repeating the student's choice of words, "is headed towards Auradon. Nor is there any reason to suggest the culprit will not be apprehended within the fortnight. The Northern kingdoms are pooling their resources together in an attempt catch the person or persons responsible."

"What if this is another trick from the Isle of the Lost?" A hysterical female voice shouted. "What if the barrier wasn't correctly replaced and the villains are plotting revenge against us all?" This suggestion was met with more alarmed agreement. Mal stiffened in her seat, Evie subconsciously grabbed her hand, and Jay clenched the arms of his seat so roughly, she thought he would break them right off. After all this time, after everything they had been through and experienced at the coronation, the Auradon students were still afraid of the VKs and their parents. Maybe they were right to be afraid. Growing up, how often had Mal heard their parents cursing the heroes who had defeated them, vowing vengeance against the very children who filled these halls? What if the source of this epidemic really had originated on the Isle?

On the stage, Ben stepped forward, ready to defend the inhabitants of the Isle, but Fairy Godmother waved him back with a slight motion of her hand. When she spoke next, her voice retained its gentle calm, but underneath that tone was a kind of strength and unquestionable authority; Mal was reminded this dainty lady was in fact one of the most powerful beings in Auradon. "There is no evidence to suggest this problem originated on the Isle. It has been moving steadily through the northern regions, far from our borders. The magical barriers are still in place, I can assure you. There is no reason to panic. Their highnesses and I have, however, decided to take a few security precautions. First, all tournie games and extracurricular activities are henceforth cancelled." There were loud groans and protests from deep-testosterone voices in the back. "The matter is not up for negotiation. Until the issue is dealt with, travel is strictly limited, for the safety of the residents of all surrounding kingdoms. Second, there is now a mandatory curfew in place. All students must be in their dorms at dusk. No later. No exceptions. Third, no one is to venture out alone, and no one is to leave campus without written consent. We have been contacted by a few concerned parents who wish to pull students out of school. While I understand if you would like to leave, I would like to proceed as normally as possible. Classes will continue as normal. All examinations will progress as scheduled. This school will not grind to a halt based on a couple rumors. If you have any questions you may speak with me in my office later. For now, you are dismissed." The fairy godmother's demeanour relaxed, and she pasted a cheery smile onto her face. "Now. Shoo. Off to class with you!"

There was a moment's hesitation. Students looked at each other uncertainly, each with a hundred unanswered questions and worries. "Go! Study!" Fairy godmother repeated, louder. "Knowledge is the best magic!" A handful of students turned to leave, clutching books and bags. Others followed their lead, and soon everyone was filing out of the auditorium in steady streams of bodies, chatting loudly with each other. Groups congregated just outside in the hallways, or littered out onto the lawn, hoping the bright sunlight would dispel their fears. Some of the students didn't take the concerns seriously, brushing them off easily with a motion of their hands. Other students veneered in the opposite direction on the side of paranoia, declaring they should take drastic measures like closing school or staying barricaded in their rooms.

Mal hoped they wouldn't really close the school. The other students would be able to go home to cozy houses and loving parents, promises of magic and light to protect them. What would she and her friends be returning to? They had a lot to lose leaving Auradon Prep.

"Mal, wait up!"

Mal's anxiety melted as Ben jogged up to her. She smiled and closed her eyes as Ben pulled her into his warm embrace. His chest was strong and solid. She could hear the steady, _thump, thump, thump,_ of his heart. Evie couldn't help but whispering a cooing "cute," and Mal broke away from her boyfriend feeling semi-embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed. "How are you doing?" he asked, stroking a lock of purple hair away from her face.

"I-"

"Ben, have you told Evie and her friends the good news yet?" Fairy Godmother's voice was a happy singsong as she practically floated towards them. All sternness she had exhibited during the assembly had completely dissipated.

"No!" Evie's brown eyes gleamed. She absolutely adored surprises – a trait Mal did not share. "What is it?" She looked to Doug questioningly, but he simply shrugged his shoulders. Fairy Godmother smiled, excited to be the Bearer of Good News – as she usually was.

"Rose Red is returning to Auradon Prep!"

Evie's nose crinkled. "Who?" She looked to her friends for clarification, but they were as lost as she was.

Fairy Godmother was clearly disappointed that her announcement had not been met with more excitement. "Rose Red," she repeated. "Your…oh, my."

"My what?"

"She never told you…"

Evie was slowly becoming frustrated, as her supposed 'good news' devolved into a game of twenty questions. "Who never told me what?"

The Fairy Godmother glanced at Ben, and their eyes met. An unspoken message passed between them. A decision was made. Godmother nodded. "Dear, Rose Red is the daughter of King Gregory the Second. Snow White's father." Evie didn't understand where this was going. Why should she be happy to see the return of the kindred of her mother's sworn nemesis? She opened her mouth to ask a question, but the fairy silenced her with a shake of her head. "She was raised in Auradon by her older sister after her father's death, but her mother lives on the Isle of the Lost."

The VKs gasped. A child of a heroic king and a villain? It was unheard of! Kings married queens, villains bedded villains. Like with like. Unions between classes were unprecedented – until Ben and Mal, of course.

"She's the Evil Queen's eldest daughter. Conceived during her marriage to the king before her defeat."

"But that would mean…" Evie grabbed Mal's hand and squeezed it painfully.

"You have a half-sister, Evie."


End file.
